


First Time

by vale_sweetdreams



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Racing, Short Stories, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vale_sweetdreams/pseuds/vale_sweetdreams
Summary: First time with Luca/Alex and Vale/Marc. Prompts from Tumblr.13. Luca/Alex AU - First time he held he (continuation of #5)14. Marc/Vale AU - First time he hurt - emotionally - him (continuation of #12)15. Luca/Alex & Marc/Vale AU - First time he met his family16. Luca/Alex - First time he lied to him17. Marc/Vale - First time he nursed him18. Luca/Alex - First time they kissed





	1. First time admitting their feelings for one another

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no self control, this is it. Hope you enjoy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca/Alex

It was a raining day in Italy. 

Alex didn’t know why Marc brought him along, he knows he will fight with Valentino and make up in the same day, leaving him alone in the hotel room not far from Tavullia, but far enough for him to be completely alone in a country he only knew from racing.

It is already late, and now he is sure his brother is already making up with his rival and making other things that he rather not think about, he is already traumatized enough by Marc,

So he decides to relax, watch a movie and try to understand what they are talking, improve his Italian is always welcome when he can’t be productive with anything else in his house, where he wanted to be right now. Again, he curses his brother and himself for always do little brother things, it’s about time for him to make a stand and live by himself, even though he loves Marc.

Suddenly, someone knocks on the door, which scares him, he didn’t ask for room service and it’s too early for Marc to return, unless something has happened. He waits for some minutes, if it is Marc he has the key, so he can come in with no problems, but it doesn’t happen. The knock stops and he wonders if the person didn’t miss the room, probably. 

But then a voice from the other side. “Alex, please, open the door”

And his heart skips a beat. He knows the voice, he can picture in his mind the face of the owner. But what could Luca have been doing there at that hour? And how did he know his room number? A lot of things go through his mind, even the thought of that something bad happened to their brother, the only thing that connect them, anyway... he takes a deep breath and gets up to open the door.

The sight is something that slowly kills him. Luca’s blond hair darker because of the rain, his white shirt wet, showing all his muscles. Alex tries his best not to stare, but simply the object of his dreams and crush since they were young was standing in his door.

“Hi, Luca, what are you doing here?” 

“Can I come in?”

“Sure” 

Alex contemplates for a couple of seconds as Luca stepped in, he couldn’t understand why Lucas was there, they were not friends, and never talked to each other more than necessary in their races and meetings with their brothers.

Even though was Luca the one who was making the visit, Alex can tell that he is nervous, some minutes passes without them saying a word. But then Alex world was fixed and he didn’t know it was broken. 

“I don’t know how to say it, so I need you not to interrupt me, please. I’ve been thinking about it for some time, actually, I think I always felt that, but I was scared, I thought that it was because of Vale and Marc, that I wanted to be like Vale, but I realize it is not. I don’t want to be like him, I want to be free, free to love and not... I know I'm taking a big risk here, but I need to tell you this, I think I always liked you, I... I think I love you, Alex, I don’t know if you feel like that too, but I needed to take it off my chest.”

Finally everything is in order. 

“God, Luca, it’s obvious that I love you too”


	2. First time asking him on a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vale/Marc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to update sooner, but I got stuck with Uni and it almost drove me crazy! I promise to update more often.
> 
> It is a short Vale/Marc AU, hope you like it.

He knows he shouldn’t do this. He is a freshman, just started the engineering course, and the guy he has a crush on is veteran, last year, most popular guy in college, already working in the highest motorcycle championship, tall, curly short hair and deep blue eyes just like the heaven. 

  
Since that first party five months ago, he felt the flirting looks, and when he realized that the same guy that grabbed his attention that day was at the workshop he applied, and not just that, he was there to supervise, to supervise him with motorcycle engineering.

  
It feels like paradise to look straight to those blue eyes every time he is talking about racing strategies... He only hopes that Vale is into him as much he is into Vale.   
But a thing that some colleagues said to him keeps playing in his mind. It’s what prevented him to do it sooner and is what is almost stopping him right now. Valentino hooked up with a lot of people at the University, no one talks about it after happened, because they now it won’t happen again and it’s always him who chooses, never the other way around.

  
Marc takes a deep breath and knocks at the door, the apartment he knows the older owns, he made sure to catch him alone, not wanting one of his friends, especially Uccio, the one he is sure that doesn’t like him, are not there.

  
Vale opens the door, wearing nothing but a dark jeans, ridiculous lower in his hips, a sight that takes away all his breath and thoughts of his brain. “Hi, Marc, what are you doing here, there is something wrong with your bike?” 

  
“I...” _God, put yourself together_. “No, it’s working good, it is already very fast, thanks to you.” He says while enters the small house, looking around and finding that he has good taste at decoration, but not surprise at all that almost all the walls are covered with bike related things, some posters of Nicky Hayden, another thing that they are alike, both are fan of the same rider.

  
“You are very talented, I’m sure you’ll be at MotoGP soon.” He opens that smiles that makes his heart beat faster. _This is it, I need to do it now_.

  
“You know, I was thinking if, maybe, if you want, we can talk about... racing, you know, there is a coffee shop that is amazing” Marc knows he is showing all of his nervousness and he really hopes that it won’t bother the beautiful boy that is standing next to him with those killing blue eyes. 

  
It seems like an eternity has passed and he was getting impatient, but he knows it’s probably because he is freaking out and not believing he had the guts to ask Vale out.    
“Are you asking me on a date?” But Marc doesn't have the time to answer, really, he even doesn't know how to answer, is he? “Just let me change my clothes”   
“Right now?” Ok, he really wants this to happen, but he never planned on doing it right now, he doesn’t kn…

“Of course, you think I am going to waste the opportunity to be on a date with the most gorgeous guy in the campus? I am not that crazy” And the wink is just too much, Marc is so fallen for him…

Maybe Valentino is just using him, but he doesn’t care right now when the boy is smiling like that right and only to him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to, you can find me on tumblr (valesweetdreams.tumblr.com) I am new to this tumblr stuff!


	3. First time cooking together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vale/Marc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I struggled a little to finish this one, I just hope it is fine?

He was really nervous. But honestly, he didn’t even know why.

He is already a remarkable chef and his job is make food for some famous people, even some Royals already went to the restaurant he works. He is still young, but his talented hands and creativity to create new dishes put him in a prestigious position among the customers, they really like whatever he makes to them.

And that’s exactly why he doesn’t know why he is nervous about it.

They’ve been seeing each other for a couple of months now, but he had all his eyes for the tall blue eyed man that went every Wednesday and Friday to the restaurant. He quickly understood that he was a lawyer, one of those who only take cases of rich people in trouble, most of them politicians. That hadn’t stopped him of making a move, one day he just left the kitchen after the man’s clients left and asked him out.

And still remembering how they met still can’t calm him down.

It is the first time he invites Vale to his house, most of their encounters taking place at the restaurant after his shift and to the other’s house.

But this time he wanted to do something special, he kicked Alex, his young brother, out so he can have the apartment all for himself, he bought special ingredients to make the dish he knows Valentino likes, he spend half of an hour choosing the perfect wine, as everything needed to be perfect for him.

The only problem now is that it’s almost six thirty and Vale will be there at seven, no way he will manage to prepare everything in time. Of course, he knows the Italian won’t be bothered to watch him cook, but still, it won’t be perfect like he had planned to.

So he decides to wait until his boyfriend arrives, maybe they can go out or he can offer  _ other things _ for him to eat… It can’t turn out to be that bad, can it?

The doorbell ringing wakes him up from the thoughts, now he is here and they can figure out something to do, they always do. The moment he opens the door, he is received by a kiss, without having time to say anything, but he can’t complain. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?”  _ Right, now he can sense my mood too… _ it’s another thing he can’t complain about, even if they’ve only been seeing each other for almost three months now, the Italian always showed so much affection, and he is still worried…

“Nothing” he laughs. “I just didn’t have the time to cook you anything, like I promised.”

“It’s ok, we can do it together… well, you can teach me”  _ He isn’t real, is he?  _

Marc never thought that his boyfriend was going to be that hot on an apron, he is so lost in that sight that he doesn’t realize that he is actually talking to him, and it makes him feel really stupid, he can’t even act normal around him…

“What?” He really feels like an idiot, but those blue eyes only watch him with curiosity.

“You know you are the most amazing chef that I’ve ever met… but now what we do?”

Right, the food… they just finished the sauce and the gnocchi is ready. “Ok, now we but the gnocchi in this saucepan with boil water to cook it, ok?”

Valentino just watches him, it would be weird if wasn’t the damn most beautiful thing he ever seen. “What?” and Marc just smiles with the big feeling of being in love.

“Nothing, you are just very cute when you explain things.” Valentino goes for another kiss, a very deep and heated one, Marc already feeling the effects of those soft lips and skillful fingers under his shirt. Ok, not now…

“Vale… we need to eat tonight.”

“Yes, we do…. so put the gnocchi to boil?”


	4. First time doing laundry together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex/Luca

He thought he was dreaming, there is no way this can be reality.

He’s been dreaming about the day he would find the love of his life and leave home to build a life of his own, with pets and kids, and, of course, bikes. But he always thought it was going to be a woman that would wait for him to come home after the races, sometimes be there with him… and he always preferred blondes, maybe to match him… his first girlfriend was a tall blonde girl one year older than him, who attended the same school as him, his mama loved her and it was just perfect.

But then he moved to MotoGP, and the time he had to spend with her became smaller. It wasn’t an issue at the beginning, actually, it was never an issue, she understood and even liked to see him fulfilling his dream. The problem started when he moved to Moto2 and really met  _ him _ .

And then the race became an issue. He would rather stay longer at the circuit, only returning to Italy the day after, the talks with the other rider much more addictive than he first expected, but it was when they shared the first kiss that everything really changed. He had less and less time for her… and one day he was completely gone.

Now he looks at the boy sitting by his side on their bed, of their room, of their house… And he never thought he would fall in love with a man with black hair, the opposite of his childhood dreams, and he really doesn’t care.

“You think we should invite our brothers?”

Right, their brothers… Now that Valentino is retired, they finally made up and are friends again. Well, Luca has a feeling that they are a little more than just friends, but he does not dare to question it, it’s perfect the way it is.

“I think we should enjoy our little time alone before we go to Qatar, you know both will be there.” They are all racing in MotoGP now, it took longer than planned for Alex, but he managed to grab a seat at LCR, being his rival for the independent team, as he was racing in his brother team. The ride in MotoGP was the main reason they decided to move together. A house in a little town near Milan was everything they need to stay close to their teams and still have privacy and a place to train.

“I think we should invite one of you mothers, look at the place, and we are here just two days.” Alex laughs and throws a towel that was next to bed.

“No, we should clean our own house, come on, let’s put these clothes 

in the washing machine and then see what else we have to do.” He takes Alex’ hands to lift him. “Come on, don’t be lazy.”

“Ok Luca, what’s wrong?” They are now at the laundry, Luca seated on his knees, just watching the clothes inside the washing machine.

“I have no idea how to turn this on”

And they just sit on the floor, laughing at the situation. But Luca can’t resist to those eyes that look at him with the big smile full of teeth that he loves more than anything in the world. When he sees they are lying on the floor, kissing like there is no tomorrow.

Luca doesn’t mind if the tomorrow never arrive, because he is just the happiest person alive right now, with Alex by his side. Even if they can’t put their clothes to wash.

“So, we call Stefania or Roser?”


	5. First time flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca/Alex AU - two nerds trying to flirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ended not the way I wanted, but it works anyway.

He never minded being the smarter guy in class. Actually, he enjoyed answer all the question, being the favorite student of all the teachers and making his mother proud was enough for him. He spend most of his time in library, a place that became like a natural habitat for him. For most of the time he was alone there, a quiet place where he could think, study and be in peace before face the boys and all their mess at home, he loves them, but sometimes it’s too much.

But it all changed when  _ he _ arrived. At the beginning Alex was just a shy guy, but got Luca’s attention anyway. It was after a couple of weeks that he stated to go to the library too, everyday he sat on the opposite side, just looking down at the book he opened. Luca tried his best not to stare, but he thought the other boy was so cute when he is focused. 

The first tests arrived quicker than ever, the pressure to get good grades to take the test to enter the university increasing more and more. Thankfully he has his big brother that supports him with more motivation that he could ever imagine, and it helps a lot. Not only with his education, but also with his personal life. 

After these months he definitely developed a crush on the Spaniard. The only problem is that he never spoke to him, only nodded when Luca gave him good morning. In class he would even let Alex answer, he didn’t raise his hand anymore, just to hear his voice. 

Alex got the highest grade. And honestly, Luca didn’t care of not being the number one anymore, because one day the library monotony changed. With an apparently boost in his confident, Alex started to return the looks, sometimes with a smile and it made Luca make his move. His brother advised him to start with small talks, try to get in with him, to know what he likes to study, his favorite subjects…

As just the two of them were always in the library, and he got there first, he decided to go with that…

“Hey, I never got the chance to welcome you here” he said as he approached the table Alex was.

“Yeah, guess the first tests were difficult”

“What?”

“You were always there studying…”

“You were here studying too… But for you was easy, you took the highest grade.”

That’s what he was talking about… but he never imagined that talk to the other boy was so easy, he is not so shy as he appears to be.

“Do you want to sit here? To study together?”

“Can we share?”

He is not sure if it is standard, but it’s the only way he knows how to flirt a smart and cute and beautiful boy who thinks the same way as he.


	6. First time going to an echography together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vale/Marc

“Are you sure about this?”

He kept questioning Marc because he was so scare it wouldn’t work or Marc would run away… He is still so young and take a responsibility like this is not easy, even if Valentino himself is getting old and they already talked about it. It’s time to start a family.

He just retired from racing, Marc is still at the pick, the world champion, not even 30 yet. They live together for six years, some unforeseen events in those years that didn’t allow them more years, but now they are stable and after all the discussion they decided that they can raise a child.

Still he was scared. He’s been in hospitals many times during his life: broken hands, legs, concussions, sometimes with Marc and the most of the times for himself. But none of them scared him more than this one. He’s never been in this part of the hospital, the obstetrics seems a more intimate part, the walls whiter, the smell sweeter that doesn’t seem like hospital, the cute noise of babies crying… and the most beautiful view: Marc happier than ever. And it’s the only thing that matters.

“Of course I am sure, it’s all that I want.”

They had some options: the first was adoption, they were starting to search some orphanages in Spain and Italy, but then one of Marc’s cousin had an idea, that the Spaniard didn’t like at the beginning, but it was perfect for Vale.

Sofia was very close to Marc when they were young, they were almost the same age, and she is a teacher in Cervera, married and already with two children. When she and her husband heard that Marc and his boyfriend wanted a child, she offered to carry their baby. She is just like Marc, Valentino always thought that she is the female version of Marc: short dark black hair and black eyes, short but not that short, and a bright smile. It was just perfect: their baby could look like the two.

And now there was no turning back. They did it.

  
  
  


Two weeks later they were there again. The same hospital, the same waiting room. He was nervous equal. Now they were there to see if the insemination worked, which seems that probably they were going to see their baby for the first time. It’s an emotion he never thought he would feel… Marc’s voice brings him back to reality. 

“Come on, it’s time.”

When they enter the room, the doctor is already with the ultrasound on, Sofia greets them and she seems happy, it’s a good thing, isn’t it?

And there it was, on the screen, a tiny spot that the doctor says it’s the baby. He is not listening, actually he thinks that Marc isn’t listening either, both too impressed with the view. They are really doing it, they are going to have a baby, a baby of theirs. 

They hold hands and then move to hold Sofia’s too, she is the reason why they soon will be complete.


	7. First time he caught him doing something suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca/Alex

The day at the class was longer than he expected. He had promised Luca to come home early because he didn’t have to go to work, the difference in courses and work made the routine of couple very difficult, the only time they had to one another was before bed and then breakfast. They never complain. They are together since high school and managed to go to the same college and London seemed a perfect place to run away from their family and both crazy brothers. 

He studies biology and Luca journalism. He works in a coffee shop nearby the house they rented and Luca works in the local newspaper.

Today he really wanted to go home before usual, but an experiment took longer than he wanted, actually, the experiment went completely wrong in the first try and if it wasn’t for his friend and best duo, Tito, he would give up, but they stayed there the whole afternoon and was already dark when they finally made it work. At least he was not completely fucked up for the next class.

Tito has called to let him know that he was able to hold Alex longer in the university. Luca couldn’t get out of work earlier, so the shopping stayed for later. He knew that Alex would not work today, which meant he’d be home early. But today it couldn’t happen. Usually on their anniversary they just went out in a restaurant, but this year is special. Tomorrow is their fifth anniversary. Five years since they start dating. And Luca thinks it’s a perfect opportunity to buy a ring. But it has to be a surprise. He spend more time than he wanted choosing the ring and was already dark when he got home.

He went straight to the kitchen. The idea was always put the ring in the coffee pot, as Alex always wakes up first and makes coffee for them. Nothing much clichê as put the ring in the dessert, because he is sure that Alex would eat everything, even the ring, and wouldn’t even see it. And he is not willing to lose the money he put on it.

He was strategically putting the ring in a place inside the pot he could see first as opened, but he was caught by surprise at the sound of the door opening. He managed to close it and put the pot back in time.

When Alex arrived, he found the light off in the living room, Luca in the kitchen leaning against the counter. It is at least weird, Luca never acts like this, almost like he was caught doing something he is not supposed to do...

“What are you doing there?”

“Nothing, I just got home, I was going to get a glass of water when you open the door.” Luca smiled and went for a kiss, and he never resisted that lips.

Luca knew that Alex suspected something, so he said the first thing that came into his mind and did the first thing he knows that can shut his boyfriend’s mind for the rest of the night: he kissed him and took him to bedroom. It is not a lie, they always shared everything, but he hates to not tell the truth anyway… but he knows that tomorrow morning it will be so worthy...


	8. First time he comforted he

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vale comforts Marc after his clash with Dani

**Aragon, 29th September of 2013**

This is race. For Marc race has to have contact, otherwise, you should stay home if you don’t try to overtake. He had some troubles in the past, he was punished many times to remember all. Some of them, he has to admit, was his fault, too flighty to get the result. To win. But other times he was too pissed, because really, they must be joking with him.

This time he doesn’t know. He has no idea how to react. It is too much.

He was fighting with Dani when they touched, a normal thing, but then his teammate crashed, and honestly, he didn’t know why. He only discovered what happened when he saw some angry faces. Well, he had win the race, but soon they explain that his touch caused the sensor for the rear wheel speed to break, and that’s why he crashed. What they really were trying to say is that _he_ made him crash. But that was ok, wasn’t it?

Of course no. Because Dani had to say those things about his riding style… and now his teammate hates him. Well done, Marc, you fucked up the good spirit the team had, well done…

After all the interviews and quick check up on social media, with people blaming the rookie, just because, he went to the only one he knew that could understand him…

It was getting dark when he arrived at Valentino’s motorhome… he doesn’t know if he is there or if he is welcomed… he doesn’t know if Valentino wants to talk to him… but he’s been under more pressure he can take and they talked some times, Vale has always been nice to him, nothing personal but also more than he does with other riders… so…

One knock is enough for him to open the door, when he saw who was, he immediately pulled him into the motorhome.

“Is everything ok, Marc?”

The worry in Vale’s voice was too much, he couldn’t hold the tears anymore, even if he knows it is childish and he knows everyone thinks he is still a child.

“No” he says between sobs, now pressed against Valentino’s chest, the older holding him.

“What happened? Did they say something to you?”

“No, but now Dani hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you, Marc”

“But n-now I ruin his chance to f-fight for the championship, I made him crash on his birthday… a-and I win”

“There is nothing wrong in winning… and Dani doesn’t hate you, he said those things because he cares about you, it is dangerous and of course he is sad, but not to you”

It takes a few minutes for him to understand all the words, in the meanwhile, Valentino kept caressing his hair, sometimes pressing a kiss in his forehead, like saying ‘I’m here for you’.

And after that night Marc understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so write this one brought me some memories, 2013 is special because was the first year that I watched MotoGP without Marco Simoncelli, so this race was like a deja vu.


	9. First time he cried in front of him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vale/Marc AU

They’ve been together for five years. And he never saw Marc cry. Until today.

They met on a normal day at university. Except from the fact that he was a professor and Marc a student. And he’s been in love with the man with too high laugh and a hyperactivity that he’s never seen in his years teaching. No student were like him, he never stopped, he was always asking about the class and always seemed really interested. 

His classes are optional in the History of Art course, few students wants to learn the Italian history in Barcelona, but as soon as he was able to work as a teacher, the University of Barcelona was by far the best option. For years there were days he regretted his decision because he misses home so much. But now not anymore.

Marc is 14 years younger than him. And he was (is) very smart. He was only 20 when they met, but don’t get him wrong, he may have liked Marc when he was studying, but never told him. He met the Spaniard again one year after he finished the class and graduated. He never forgot the light presence of him and those beautiful brown eyes. Marc was working in a museum that opened a couple of months ago, the one who has a whole section for Italian culture, and that’s exactly why he went there. 

He could tell that Marc was happy to see him.

“Mr. Rossi, I am so happy to see you here. It is an honour.”

“You can call me Vale now, we are equal.” And his smile widened even more.

After the tour, in which Marc was not a museum guide at all, Vale had the guts to ask him out. More exactly for a coffee after his shift.

And since there they are together. Now living together, they’ve visited many places, countries, explored the world as its best of their profession. He is still a teacher, Marc still working at the museum. 

But now he is almost 40, he already taught Marc everything, as he said before their first date, they are equal, and they’ve been for a long. They lived enough like this.

He is not a very romantic person, the thing that stick them together are their job and joy of talking about it before going to bed. But today was different. He stayed at home the whole day and when Marc returned, he let the younger talk about his day, what he did at work, about the kids that loved the histories he told them, he listened very careful. And when was his turn of talking, after more than half an hour, he didn’t say anything.

He got on his knees and picked the box with the ring and opened it. When Marc turned around from the wardrobe, he said the worlds.

“Sometimes you talk too much and can’t stop moving, but I don’t care. Marc Marquez, do you want to marry me?”

And Marc didn’t move. He started to cry right there. After what seemed like an eternity with his knees starting to hurt, Marc jumped on him and kissed him. For the first time he saw the boy crying and the first time he saw him speechless, he only nodded. That was his yes. And no word were needed between them anymore. They understand each other perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this chapter and changed my mind because I needed some fluff here.


	10. First time he felt jealous about a relationship he has

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca appears holding hands with Pecco. Alex is not jealous.

“Why don’t you admit you are jealous?”

“Because I am not”

“You are, you can’t even look at them without rolling your eyes and making comments about how ridiculous they are and saying you would never do those things.”

“Fuck off”

\---

Monday is his favorite day of the week. That’s because it’s the only day he wakes up more excited, after all, he always sleeps well at weekend.

The first class is math, his favorite, but his good mood doesn’t last long as he wished. And for his surprise it’s not because of the obvious comment of the younger Viñales, it is because he saw what he fear the most: Luca, the object of him dreams, his crush since he knew what that means and the main person why he struggles with his sexuality, appears holding hands with  _ Pecco _ . 

Being 15 in a world where the boys in his age show up with girls and talk freely about they sex life is not easy. He doesn’t blame Luca, after all he doesn’t know, but apparently the Italian has no problem with being gay - or bi - as the whole school can see.

The problem is that he doesn’t want and can’t show jealousy, especially to his brother. Marc is the only one that knows he like boys, he kind of figured it up, simply because they can’t keep anything from each other and they have a telepathic connection. And that’s why he knows Alex is jealous.

And he knows he had have to talk to Luca before, who knows, maybe he liked him before and he just let him go straight to the others arms…

But of course his very low self-esteem did let him think that for too long. Probably Luca never looked at him like that, who would want him, a fucking nerd that can’t even make friends and can’t talk in public, imagine show his feelings… 

At the lunch, he went to sit with Marc and Tito, their best friend, and of course Marc didn’t miss the show the two Italians put before the class start.

“Are you ok, Alex?”

“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I?” and he asks as if nothing was happening.

“Because of Luca.”

“I don’t have anything to do with Luca.”

“And that’s why you are jealous.”

“I am not jealous.”

“It is in your eyes.” And indeed it was.

“It is his life, he does whatever he wants to do with it.”

“Go talk to him” they were almost discussing, talking right after the other like a contest and neither of them want to lose.

“I won’t talk to him.” 

Marc just gives his look…

“Even if I talk, he doesn’t want me anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it is bad, I don't think I can write anything happy right now... and my write reflects my mood... anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this one.
> 
> (I will even take a break in The Words I Never Say because I want it to have a happy continuation, and I can't do it right now)
> 
> See ya.


	11. First time he got embarrassed in front of he

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back!

They are both brothers of two world champions. 

Actually, Alex is a world champions himself, but sometimes he doesn’t feel like it. Many times he feels Luca is better than him, doesn’t matter the many times Luca himself tells him that his time will come and he will make better in Moto2. Those times and talks are when they are cuddling with each other in the motorhome after a practice or race, many times after he crashed or achieved a poor result.

He knows Luca loves him. He can feel it because the Italian never gets tired in showing him that he truly loves him. It’s the little gestures, the message in the middle of the night, the wink when they cross each other in the paddock and the way they make love in the prohibited shared other room in some random country they are racing. It’s the way they don’t care about their brothers and their fights. 

But it was never that simple and Alex was never this open about his feelings. Of course, now the ‘I love you’ seems natural in his tongue, is part of him and he knows he can’t live without it. 

In 2016, when Luca arrived in Moto2 was when it started. They already knew each other from the smaller class and those blue eyes always captivated him. Back then he never thought he could possibly be in love with a boy and the feeling he felt, he was sure it was admiration and nothing like this, this personal and deep. 

His poor performance in the year everyone thought he was going to fight for the championship making he doubt even more about his ability of racing  _ and _ expressing his feelings. Because the problem was not only the bike or the circuits, the owner of those pair of blue eyes was hunting him every second of every day. In the summer break he was sure he was in love, but not sure at all if it is because of it that he can’t focus one hundred percent.

In Misano he decided to change that. Luca’s home race the ‘perfect’ opportunity to tell him all his feelings and be kicked off.

And his nervousness and anxiety didn’t help at all. And when he made to the Italian’s motorhome he made a show of embarrassing himself.

  
  


“Hi”

“Hi Alex, didn’t expect you here.”  _ And he always knows what to say. _

“Me either.” He says while entering the small space, too small for Luca and ever smaller for the two of them, but those two words are more for himself then for Luca.

He turns around but, of course, can’t talk straight. “I… need to talk to you.”

“Go ahead.” Luca points the couch.

“I don’t know how to say… I… Luca… I really like you… I m-mean, I really like you, not like friends… because we are not… but… I don’t know… I j-just now that I like you”

He’s done it.

“You what?”  _ Now is the time to be kicked off. _ “Alex, you know I have girlfriend, you can’t come here and say these things to me.”

And he never felt so embarrassing in his whole life. Of course he has a girlfriend. Of course he doesn’t want anything with him. How could he be so naive to expect the other to feel the same?

  
  


After the race Luca didn’t have a girlfriend anymore.


	12. First time he had to apologise to him

Valentino saw him for the first time in a busy morning. Actually see him is a poor way to describe what happened when they met.

He was working in a double shift, wanting to take care of the ER when are happening more traffic accidents than normal - and it happens at least once a month. But that day he was more tired than he used to be, he was working on an article to publish in the next medical magazine, a very important article that could sement his name among the greatest doctors, especially the trauma surgeons. It was going to worth it at the end, he was almost sure.

But what ended up worthing was the double shift, because if he hadn’t take it, he was never going to treat a young boy that came with two others. A car hit a bike, and the rider was severely injured.

He was the worst, multiples injures and broken bones, Valentino knew that he needed a long surgery in the moment they took him out of the ambulance. The trace of tiredness was off his body immediately, his only worry was saving the boys life - Marc… he needed to know his name, as he was the doctor in charge of his recovering.

He is not sure anymore how long the surgery last. Maybe five or six hours, he didn’t know anymore. But he couldn’t remember the last time he was that relieved after a successful surgery, he went himself to tell the family that Marc was going to be ok, but had a long recovery ahead.

“Welcome back” Valentino stayed in the hospital during the night, sleeping in one of the rooms and taking a quick shower, because he wanted to be the first to talk to the patient when he wake up. He didn’t know why, but he felt connected to him since the first minute, a think he, deep down, knew that is no good. They are only allowed to build a professional relationship, and that’s what he is convinced to do, but the boy’s eyes full of life took everything out.

“H-hey” Marc tries to move, but the pain is too much.

“Easy, I will check on you quickly and then I’ll bring your mother here.” he gives him a comfy smile, the one he learned how to give, but with a little more.

“W-why I-I h-have the chi-ief of trauma?”

“Because you are special.”

Valentino stayed with him during the whole recovering process, giving instructions to the physiotherapists in person, doing all the exams, also in person, and most importantly, no, that can’t be the most important, creating a very, very personal bond. More than he’d like. More than he could. Marc was the first person he showed the magazine with his face 

After three months in the cover and his article published. 

So three months after the accident, he discharged Marc. He didn’t want to, he was basically living in the hospital, spending his spare time with him, and now he didn’t know what to do, so he did the first thing that came into his mind.

“Can I take you out to dinner?”

And Marc was stunning. He never thought the boy would dress this good, a black suit that was very well on him. Valentino was surprised that he agreed without second thoughts, and only one week later they were there in the expensive restaurant, because Marc deserves it.

The lovely evening they were spending together, whatever, was ruined with a simple bip. And another one. And another. He wanted to ignore them, send the others to hell and just enjoy Marc’s company, and maybe more. But he couldn’t.

“I’m so so sorry, it seems that there was an accident, two buses, I need to go, I’m so sorry…”

And for the first time he hated not taking time off for a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I happen to be addicted to medical TV shows, and it's the first time I write medical stuff, and I learn that I enjoy it more than I should and that I would gladly write a long fic about it haha anyway, thank you so much all of you for reading these crazy stories <3


	13. First time he held he

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 5
> 
> Alex and Luca need to go the an University.

Luca never thought that the last year of high school would be this difficult. Obviously he is not talking about grades, but about responsibilities. He knows his brother don’t do this to be mean or put pressure on him, but he indeed needs to choose what he wants to do in the future, and a good future means go to college. 

And go to college means that he won’t be able to see Alex.

They’ve been seeing each other for one month, the library being their safe place, where they can share everything, what they understand in class, the drama in their family, their feelings… 

They learnt that they have a lot in common: they both live with their brothers… brothers that are both single and the both agree that they need someone to cheer them up, so they are even thinking about setting them up for a date, who nows…

They became sort of best best friends, even if the touches and some talking are not friendly, it is much more, he knows, he is not the same with Pecco, Andrea or Nicco, no, with them is different, it’s more like brothers… with Alex he is freer, he can’t explain why he feels this way, it’s all new to him.

And he doesn’t want to leave him… and doesn’t want to think about it either, but…

“Hey, Luca, they left you a letter” his brother’s voice almost make him jump, too absorb in his thoughts.

“Thank you” he know it is a letter from a university, a teacher already told him that a big one wanted him because of his math skills. But he needs to take his mind off it before he goes crazy. “How was your date?” He and Alex convinced them to go on a date the night before.

“Good, your boyfriend’s brother is nice, he can’t stand still, but is still a nice company”  _ My what? _

“He is not my boyfriend”  _ I wish, but he is not. _

“If you say so…”

In monday, after a very difficult and stressful test, he and Alex decided to go to a coffee shop, not a date at all. He doesn’t know why his heartbeat is faster, and it almost skip a beat when they accidentally touched knees under the table.

With his black and no sugar coffee in his hands, he is trying to prepare himself for what will come. Because it is not a regular conversation, for Alex to propose go to another place, he feels it is not a good thing…  _ maybe you don’t want us to be friends anymore? _

“I got in” and Luca know what Alex is talking about, but his voice doesn’t show the happiness it should, given it was what the Spaniard always wanted. “Friday I received a letter from Yale and they want me in, Marc is practically making me accept, is not that I don’t want to, I do, I have to, but I don’t want to leave you… you are so important in my life.”

Wait, what? Luca needs a time to process everything that Alex said to him… he is repeating it in his mind… did he really said Yale?

“You… we.. you… you don’t have too” suddenly his throat is so closed that he can’t speak or think straight. “I… I got in too… in.. Yale.”

Before he can blink, Alex gets up of the chair and pulls him in a deep deep hug, the best he had in his entire 17 years life. And they just stand there, in the middle of the empty coffee shop, holding in each other, knowing that now they can be everything they want… an engineer, a lawyer and lovers... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we all deserve a little of Alex and Luca together in our lives


	14. First time he hurt (emotionally) him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc/Vale AU - Continuation of chapter 12

Marc knew he shouldn’t fall in love with his doctor. Especially not the doctor that was the main surgeon and saved his life. He was going home many hours later than he usually do, he boss left him to close the bar, so he decided to stay a little more to check the box of beer that arrived the day before, he was tired and that day he had to give a ride to his friend, Tito, who was going to class and he had to meet him waiting for the bus. But at that intersection he had to not see the car coming. All he remembers is the impact and then everything went black.

After what seemed an eternity of dreams and sleep, he wake up feeling like he was hit by a truck - and he kind of was, but it was a car - and the view was like heaven… he really thought he was dead, because no one could look this good, could be this perfect… those blue eyes were staring right at him, only focus on him… and then he realized, actually he saw the name on the coat: Dr Rossi, Chief of Trauma.

And one of the best doctors helped him during all his recovery. They talked about everything, they could tell that they knew everything about the other’s life. He knew that Valentino has been working with trauma for almost 18 years, that he is very dedicated to work and never had a proper girlfriend, even if he could. He told Valentino that he graduated in design, but never worked in the area because he likes to work during the nights and the bar is a very good option.

When he was discharged he felt an empty that he never thought he would feel. He wasn’t sure if he still had his job and he knew he was going to miss the doctor so much, he was addicted to his accent, smell and rush that the hospital brings. But before he left, Valentino asked him out… without thinking twice, he accepted, not wanting to be away from him.

The first date was not what he expected. Of course Valentino was looking stunning, even more beautiful than he already is, but the hospital had to call him… so he was left in the middle of the restaurant. But it was not a big deal, they would have another dates, they would go to another restaurants and they would have a proper talk outside the hospital.

And they did.

They’ve talked, they went out, they had their first kiss, they had sex. Everything was perfect, Marc finally met the man of his dreams, the one he is sure he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

But Valentino is more at the hospital then at home. At first it didn’t bother Marc, before work he usually went there, sometimes he only watched Valentino treating people, and it was the most amazing thing in the world, other times they just talked in the coffee shop. Other days, when Vale wasn’t working in the night shift, he went to the bar to be with Marc.

One day Valentino asked Marc to move in with him. He accepted.

But Valentino is more at the hospital then at home. And he started feeling a little lonely. Sometimes he expect him too much, and couldn’t wait awake. They rarely was seeing each other at home. Only at work, like before.

And one day Marc got tired.

“Why are you never at home? Why you asked me to move in with you if you are never here? Or should I have to move to the hospital?” He was right to start a fight, wasn’t he?

“Marc, baby, stop stressing, I’m here now.”

“I know. And just now, tomorrow you will go to the hospital, we will set something for dinner and you will call me to say that you have an emergency surgery that you in no way can leave in the hands of another surgeon… no, you have to do it yourself, even if you have someone waiting for you at home… it seems like the hospital is most important for you than me.”

He raised his voice in an absurd tone, not wanting to hold it back anymore. He wasn’t hurt, he was just tired… until now, now he felt what ‘love hurt’ means…

“Sometimes it is.”

And he just left, leaving Marc with his own broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so like two days ago I was in the mood to write a lot of fluff and this chapter was next, and I just thought "ok, I may skip this one and write later" but my mood changed (again) and I'm here with the usual Rosquez angst... but not from the 'real' world... well, almost... 
> 
> Despite all those things, I really hope you liked this chapter. xx


	15. First time he met his family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Valentino is going to meet his boyfriend’s family. At the same night Luca has the same appointment.

“Where are you going? You never dress like that” 

Valentino is tying his black shoes, to match his black pants and black suit. To put a cherry on top, he is even wearing a tie wine colored tie. He never wears tie. But today is a special occasion. He was going to meet Marc’s family, and he made it clear that it would be an important even, something related to his father’s work. And Valentino is starting to run a little late. As usual.

“Out. What are you doing here?” Luca is looking incredible good too, also in a social outfit, a little lighter, of course, because of his age. “You shouldn’t be with mom?”

“I am, I just need to borrow that coat”

Vale knows Luca is seeing someone. He is happier the last couple of weeks and his big brother isn’t blind. He is happy too, that Luca found someone he really likes. And he can gladly share it with Marc, his little brother, Alex, also started dating someone and they both called it ‘a miracle’.

“You don’t need to ask” He said with a wink.

“Are you bringing someone?”

The Marquez brothers are in the hall, waiting for the ‘party’ to start. Some family friends are already there, drinking and laughing too loud. Marc is getting impatient, even if, by now, he already knows that Valentino is always late. But he was never this nervous before, he needs his parents to like Vale, their approval means a lot to him, and having the people he loves the most together and getting along well is everything he desires.

“I am” And Alex seems pretty calm about the whole situations, and they’ve been together for, what, like two weeks?

“And you are fine with it?” Marc just can’t understand. It’s an important party, the one their father’s company organize to socialize possible clients and the members of the team.

“Why shouldn’t I? He likes bikes too, you will like him.”

Marc roll his eyes, annoyed. “I’m not worry about it.”

When Luca arrived, he felt a little intimidated with the environment, too fancy. But he managed to find Alex soon, which brought more relieve than he thought it would. He always had a soft spot on the boy and now that he can officially call him  _ his _ … he has to put an extra effort not to put his hands on Alex, but now he knows he has to behave, after all he is going to meet his parents.

It turns out that Roser and Julia are as sweet as their son, they made Luca feel comfortable and even invited him to a private dinner at their home. 

“Where is your brother? I want to meet him too.” 

“He is still waiting for his boyfriend to arrive, he says he is always late.”

“I know what he feels”

Marc was already outside the building, sure he was going to die of nervousness. When he finally saw Valentino, he thrown himself in his arms, glad that he was just being his usual self and not got involved in an accident or worst…

“Come on inside, I’m dying to show you to my parents”

He gives his boyfriend the biggest smile he could, just to show him how happy he is, and he can’t help himself at stealing a quick kiss.

The good thing is that his parents were very receptive, they were very glad that their son is settling up and found a man he really likes, and one that seems to like him too, and that’s everything they want to him.

After Valentino answering all the questions they had, Roser finally asked what was bothering her since Marc’s introduced the man. “Are you related to the boy that is with Alex?”

Vale only followed her gaze and fuck…

“The boys have a taste… now we can have a complete family reunion” Thank god for Julia sense of humor… while the two brothers exchange a smirk… it’s going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it is me... again! I think you will get bored of me haha anyway, this is a chapter I've been waiting for and I skipped one only to post this one today   
> (it's not the end I wanted because it was getting bigger than I like for this story, and I'm planning a second chapter of this one too - it's basically what I'm doing, the reason is that I don't have enough creativity to have a different plot in every chapter, sorry)
> 
> And I really hope you enjoyed reading this, thank you so much for stopping by again!


	16. First time he lied to him

Luca is not a bad person. He only thinks that Alex doesn’t deserve him.

Alex is a smart and cute and kind boy. Alex suffers more than he should because of his brother.

And Luca knows he will only make it worse. After all he is the other brother. If people knew that they were a little in love with each other - which was definitely true - they life would be a hell. And he doesn’t need the people who live and work with Alex to tell him that he can’t be with the enemy. 

Himself already talked to Valentino, to make clear that he really likes the Spaniard… no, that he loves him. He loves the way he smiles, the way he laughs, the way he bend his body and then straight it again on the bike. He loves the way he gestures, the way he talks, the way his face changes when he is worried. He loves to watch him in the paddock, to look at his photos in social media and dream about him every night.

And of course his brother wasn't against it. He told him that he would put his happiness above all things. And Luca knows it, Valentino would never stop him of being with the person he loves, family is the most important thing in their lives.

  
  


That’s exactly why he can’t be with Alex.

And it’s the worst day of his life.

That day they met in a bar next to Barcelona, where they just raced. Alex was looking just perfect, a black jeans with white shirt, simple but for Luca it was enough. After a couple of drinks, the Spaniard was filled with courage and trapped Luca in the bathroom.

The Italian was dying with the closeness, the desire and the urge to completely invade Alex space was driving his mind crazy. He couldn’t think about anything else, just about kissing him.

Alex voice filled his ears with everything he wanted to hear. “I love you, Luca, and I’m pretty sure you love me too.”

All he wanted to reply was ‘Yes, I do, I love you with all my heart and want to be with you forever’. But he couldn’t. He knew he was going to hurt him much more if he say these words that are on the tip of his tongue. 

So he took the pieces of his own broken heart and said what he never meant. “I like you, Alex, but not like this, I’m so sorry”

He could feel the disappointment, and sadness, and anger that crossed Alex eyes. He only wanted to take it back, to kiss him and make him his. But he couldn’t. The damage was already done. He did what he thought was better for both of them. They can’t be together, even if Alex loves him - which he just said - and Luca loves him back with his life. It’s too complicated, they won’t be able to be completely happy, they won’t have peace. The media, the fans, some people that works with them. 

But they could run away together, maybe. He is sure that Alex would agree. But no, they can’t do this, Alex has a future that Luca doesn’t want to take away from him, even if they love each other, which they do.

_ But it’s for the best, _ he thinks,  _ if you hate me now, it will spare us much trouble in the future.  _ And the Spaniard was already gone. Because he had lied to him and he never felt so empty in his entire life. 

_ It is for the best. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I now I've been absent the last days, but I had like zero inspiration. I'm so sorry I came with an angst one, but I promise I will make it up to you!
> 
> (These two deserve much better)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this one, thank you so much!


	17. First time he nursed him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating and pretending I didn't abandoned this for three months...

Marc never liked when he crashed, because it means that whatever he was trying to do, he didn’t manage to. His first reaction, always, was to try to come back, never give up, remember? When he couldn’t, he tried to figure out what happened. 

The thing is, he was not always like this, he learned how to reduce the damage with time, after he managed to control his hot head. 

He didn’t do it alone. He always had a certain Italian by his side. In the beginning he didn’t want his help. Yes, he’s always been his idol, but it was not fair, wasn’t it? Ask for help to your boyfriend who happens to be the greatest rider of all time. Valentino never mind, he used to say, it is normal, he helps the academy riders, why not help Marc too? But the Spaniard was too stubborn. Until one day he got tired of missed opportunities, of thinking that could to better, despite winning everything. He wanted to be better.

He usually tells people that it was Valentino who did this to him, but the Italian has a different story, that when Marc asked him tips to not crash too much anymore, he only told him “you already know what to do, it is inside you”, and Marc did the miracle all by himself.

Marc knows that Valentino thinks that everything you do it’s in you, but as Marc is stubborn, so is Vale. The older man always, and he means always, took care of him after he crashed. Yes, he hates when it happens, but at night when it is only the two of them in the motorhome or hotel room, Vale gives him the best cuddles of the world. Marc feels the luckiest man alive and craves for it even if the wins the fuck race (although when it does happen, he is treated with another thing, that he loves anyway).

What he doesn’t like in their relationship is that Valentino never lets Marc take care of him. If his race is not a good one or if the crashes, he act like it is not a big deal. He never let Marc hold him and tell him that it is ok to be sad or frustrated or angry or whatever. But he never complained, they were happy and he didn’t want to fight over a silly thing, considered that Valentino never showed being unhappy or depressed. 

It changed when Valentino broken his leg. Marc was in Spain and when he received the call from Luca telling him that he was taken to the hospital because the injury was the same as seven years ago, he didn’t think twice and took the first plane to Italy. Yes, he had an interview scheduled with a sponsor, but who cares?

When he arrived Valentino was already awake from the surgery, looking very tired and older than he is, he smiles when sees Marc, like it was the only good thing that happened to him that day - it was.

“How are you feeling?” Marc asked with a voice full of concern, eager to take proper care of his boyfriend.

“Like shit.” Valentino tries to laugh, but what came out was a strange noise that he gave a smile before continuing. “And old. Apparently my bones can’t stand a stone anymore.”

Marc gives him a smile too. “You are not old, it was an accident.”

“It was. An accident that happen to old people.”

“Ok.” Now is the time. “Will you let me take care of you?”

“Only if you carry me”

“Well, we can work it out.”

And he lays beside Valentino in the hospital bed, whispering sweet words until the Italian fell asleep again.

“ _ I love you _ ”, he whispered and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead.


	18. First time they kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the race in Jerez...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I tried something different because I feel like shit today

Crashing is a shit. Crashing and it wasn’t your fault is even worse. Especially if you are doing fine during all the weekend and will start the race in the front row. Oh, don’t forget to mention that it is also your home race, with people there supporting you… even your mom is there to watch you race, they expecting you to win, afterall you don’t arrive in the top step of the podium since what seems forever.

You want to make them proud, to show them that you are good, that you are not only Marc Marquez brother, but that you can be Alex Marquez here in Moto2 too. The world title in Moto3 seems to have been won in other life… everybody expects you to be one of the bests. 

And when you have finally the chance to prove that you can win, someone else fucks up your race. Watching the mechanics trying to fix your bike before the race restarts is one of the worst feelings you can have, you feel powerless, you feel that you made them work extra hard and fast. And you feel that they won’t be able to finish in time because of what you did. No, not you, but still… 

But now you can’t start in your position, you need to start from the pit lane. You catch a glance of your brother trying to cheer you up, it works a little, but you see you are last, and you have to overtake them, but you realise that you can’t.

It is one of the worst feelings of the world.

  
  


Oh, but you can’t think about it right now, because you are living what you thought you would never live. Marc is the only one who knows about your crush on the stupid tall and blue eyed Italian that is called Luca Marini. 

You can’t have him, he is straight, he has a girlfriend, and he is brother of your brother complicated relationship. It is shit. All you want is to tell him how you feel, but you can’t. 

It is when you are walking in a almost forgotten part of the circuit that you find him, the man of all your dreams.

“What are you doing here?” It is a stupid thing to ask, you know, but you can’t think about anything else to talk to him.

“I don’t want to feel the pressure anymore, you know what I mean.” Yes, you do.

“I know it is not the greatest think of the world being brothers of two world champions, and I know how you feel when you can’t have a race like everybody wanted to have. But we can get the best advices, we can still learn.” You are not lying, it is what you think, but you can’t believe it right now… but still you want to make him feel a little better.

“Yeah, but it is not easy.”

“No, it is not.”

After a moment of silence, you two start walking together, it feels so natural, like you were meant to be together. Ok, maybe it is your fucking brain making it…

And then Luca stops, you think that he spot somebody else, giving the face the other boy has, but no.

“I… I want to do something, can I?” how could you deny something to such a beautiful face?

“Sure.” 

It is all you could answer. And then you feel it, he is moving closer to you, your bodies almost touching, you can feel his breath, it is a good thing that you two are almost the same height, because you can look into his eyes and see, even in the poor light, that their are full of  _ love _ and doubt. And then it happens, his lips are soft, just like you had imagined, you feel warm and protected while he keeps tracing your lips with his own. And then he pulls away, you almost whine with the lack of contact.

“I’m sorry, I should…” Luca starts to walk again, but you can’t let him go.

“No no, Luca, wait… I.. can we do it again? We kind of had a bad race...”


End file.
